A new wolf comes to Jasper high
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: Ice has had a ruff life and he's starting at a new school as a sophomore, he's wearied about how his first year at Jasper will go and if he'll make any friends... Read and find out...
1. First day, first friends, first love

(Hey guys first story plz leave comments and NO hatting, and thank you Ikran for letting me use Pole and Sparks also adding Ice and Ammy into life of Pole)

-Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!-

Ice's alarm clock goes off Ice groands and rubbes his eyes and hits the snooze button on the alarm clock. It reads 4:30am (sheesh I've never woken up that early in my life)

Ice then face palms him self remembering why he woke up this early, because it was his first day as a sophomore. Ice then gets out of bed then looks around his room while stretching and sees...

his closet, desk, shoes, hoodies, nightstand with his alarm clock on it, his flat screen tv, XBOX, gaming chair, roller chair, game collection, DVDs, his hamper, and the door leading to his bathroom, and the other door leading to the hall, his dresser, and lastly his gutiar and amp. (man he has a lot of stuff (my room irl)

Ice's P.O.V

"Well might as well start with a shower... I guess," I said getting a towel out of the bottom drawer of my dresser. I shut the door to the bathroom be hind me take off my boxers and getting in.

15 mins later, I get out and dry my fur, I looked in the mirror and saw a 15 year old wolf with silver eyes and white fur wearing a silver chain with an onyx sphere on it I've worn this since I was 5 years old and I haven't taken of since then and I never will.

I walked up to my dresser pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, my favorite pair of blue jeans, and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. Then I walked up to the large collection of converse I have (he has about 17 pairs) and I picked my favorite pair, a pair of 1995 brown laver less low top converse. After I put my clothes on then my converse now the finishing touch one of my hoodies (6 hoodies in total) I took my favorite hoodie, a thin blue hoodie with a zipper from my chin to the top of my chest, and my great grandfather's WWII sargent's patch sowed on the upper left sleve. when I was all set I grabbed my three silver bands out of my desk drawer. The first with an onyx in it, the second with a ruby in it, and the last had in graved on it 'James and Hillary, together forever' I cringed every time I read that.

I then walked down stairs to the kitchen, walked up to the fridge grabbed some eggs, bacon strips, and some orange juice then closed the fridge. 10 mins later I was feasting on my breakfast, I had scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with jelly, and some OJ. When I was done i washed the dishes off and put them in the dish washed and walked up stairs.

I got up stairs and walked in my room then in to the bathroom to brush my teeth, after I brushed my teeth I grabbed my satchel which I used as a backpack. I grabbed my wallet, I-pod, head phones, and cellphone. I was walking up to the front door to leave when I looked on the wall to see a picture of me and my parents, my parents both had white fur but, my dad had silver eyes and my mom had ruby red eyes. I felt tears roll down my checks from remembering them and the fun we had.

I looked at the clock seeing it was 6:45 "meh I've got time," I said whipping the tears off my face. Then I walked out the door into a winter wonder land about three or four feet of snow on the ground but, I didn't care I don't get cold easy. "I think I'll walk to school," I said walking to school.

an hour later...

I got to school at 7:45 I then walked into the school, I was being starred at by people it didn't bother me I just ignored them. I walked to the office to see a secretary "hello young man and how may I help you?" she asked, "Ummm I'm new here and I'm supposed to pick up my books and schedule."I replied. "Ok and your name dear?" "Ice Frostern," she typed something on her computer. "One minute dear." She said walking to a back room, a couple mins later she came back with with a laptop and tablet." Here you are, and here is your locker number and combination." She said handing them to me thank you mame," I said putting the laptop and tablet in my satchel, then walked out of the office.

I walked down the hall and I had 1st and 2nd period free, so I didn't need to worry about finding a class room and ending up late. I was walking down the hall when out of then corner of my eye I saw some guy annoying a girl who was annoyed, "I said go away Mark, I don't like you and I wouldn't go out with a jerk like you any way!" the girl said telling him to bug off. "Oh come on babe you can't resist a football player and you know it?" Mark said blocking her from leaving, "Ok now I'm stepping in," I said walking up and pocking the guy on his shoulder. "Go away new kid can't you see I'm tryin to impress this fine young lady?" Mark said with a bit of anger, "She said to go away so I would do so before things get ruff." "hoo hoo looks like the new kid wants to pick a fight with three football players this will be fun..."

Pole's p.o.v

I was walking down the hall telling Sparks some jokes when I saw Mark and a couple of his friends fighting a wolf I've never seen before, it looks like he was defending Ammy by the looks of things. "Hey Sparks get Ammy out of there while I help her friend out," I said going to tackle the nearest football player.

Ice's p.o.v

I was putting up a good fight, then out of no where a gray wolf wearing a dark brown jacket, cargo pants, a skull t-shirt, and a pair of red converse. Tackled the nearest football player about 3 mins later we sent them packing with their tales between their legs, "You'd better run you cowards!" the wolf yeld shaking his fist in the air. "Hey, you ok?" he asked "yeah I'm, I'm good thanks for the help by the way." "Don't mention it, by the way what's your name mines Pole?" he said extending his arm to shake paws. "Ice, by the way are you, you, y-you o-ok?" I said because I was looking at the most bueatyful wolf I've ever seen in my life. She had black fur with gray circles around her eyes and white tipped ears with yellow eyes, she was wearing a jean jacket, skinny jeans with a teddy bear on the left front pocket, a black t-shirt with 'BITE ME' spelled in red on the front, a heart shaped locket around her neck and a pair of yellow high top converse. "Ice, hello come in... Ice?" Pole said snapping his claws in front of my face, "huh what, oh yeah I ment to ask whats your name?" I asked the beautiful she wolf. "Ammy yours?" She said blushing, "Ice" I said blushing as well. "Nice to meet you, by the way thank for saving me from that jerk Mark and his friends." "No problem, oh by the way what's your name?" I said asking the white wolf with rainbow stripes and eyes, wearing a rainbow shirt, a pair of green jeans, and a pair of raiblow converse. "Oh it's Sparks" she said offering to shake paws which I gladly accepted. "Sooo... What classes you got Ice?" Pole asked "Here" I said handing him my schedule. "Sweet same classes as us!" Pole said happily, "Ummm so can we be... Friends?" I asked switch a small smile. Which the all said in unison "Yes!" Then we all had a laugh.

"Not to bad for my first day," I thought to my self walking to my front door then a snow ball hit the back of my head, I turned around only to be met with another snowball. I was surprised to see it was Ammy, "Is she... No, is she flirting with me?" I thought then I was hit with another snowball. "Hey Ammy what are you doing here?" I asked walking from my front door to her "I live here silly," she said blushing (wow Ammy blushes A LOT) "my crush lives right next door... Awesome!" I thought "Cool!" I said blushing slightly, "Yeah well see ya tomorrow." She said walking away shaking her hips, then I had a devilish idea 2 mins later Ammy and I where having an all out snow brawl, we fraught for about 1 or 2 hours then we got cold and said our good byes

I went in side and had my dinner, toke a warm shower then got into bed and said to my self just as I fall asleep "Best Day Ever" then I passed out

( well that was chapter 1 leave some comments plz guy and if u have an idea plz post it thanks)


	2. TGIF!

(Hala guys chapter 2 is up now!)

Time skip 2 weeks

Ice's p.o.v

Yes! It's Friday and I've had a great week with my friends Pole, Ammy, and Sparks. We've set up to meet at the mall today after school so I'm driving to school today, I wonder what they'll think of my car?

I wake up to the sound of my alarm usually but, today I woke up to the sound of someone sending a text to my phone, "Awww man, well at least I'm up now." I said with a slight smile

I grabbed my phone and looked at the text it was from Ammy, 'Hey Ice can I ride with you to school today my car is buried in snow' and I texted back 'yeah come over at 6:30 then we'll get rolling to school.' 'Ok see you then bye' 'bye' when I was done texting I got out of bed and went to go get a shower.

20 mins later, I had dried my self off and now I was picking out my clothes. I grabbed a pair of camo cargos, my Halo: Reach t-shirt, my dark blue high to converse, and my Halo4 hoodie.

I went down stairs snatched a box of cereal, bowl, spoon, and a gallon of milk. when I was done eating stuck the bowl and spoon in the dish washer and ran up stairs to bush my teeth, when I came back down stairs it was 6:15 "ok now to get my Viper." I said walking to the garage door. I went tin and flipped on the lights to reveal 3 cars with tarps on them, I walked up to one and pulled it off reviling, a white 1982 Dodge Viper with blue racing stripes. "Oh yeah," I said as I got in and started it up, then I opened the garage door then drove out and closed it behind me. A couple minutes later Ammy came skipping out of her door and down the sidewalk (and she was literally skipping)

When she got to my house and saw my car her eyes when't wide, "Wow Ice nice car," "thanks now let's get to school we don't wanna be late do we?" I said opening the door for her.

10 mins later...

When we got to school everyone was staring at me and Ammy, "Why do people stare so much at this school?" I whispered to Ammy. "I don't know, they been doing this since I was a freshy," she whispered back. When we walked in Pole and Sparks walked up to us, "Dude! Where the hell did you get dat car!" Pole said "ok one, it was my dad's and two why are people staring at me and Ammy?" I asked. Then they smiled devilishly at us, "What?" Ammy asked, "They think your dating," Sparks said which made both I and Ammy blush deeply. "We'll u-uh w-w-we a hmmm..." Ammy said stuttering over her words, "Well we ar-aren't d-dating," I said rubbing the back of my neck. 'Wish we were,' I thought to my self walking down the hall.

It was now 7th period after this we're going to the mall, I'm in art class my favorite class of the day. "Hey, um Ice what you said earlier, that we weren't dating?" She asked blushing "y-yeah?" "Well did you mean we wouldn't da-" I cut her off "No, no, no I would Love to date you, I mean if you want to?" "Yes!"she said a little loud then kissed me for about 2 mins. When we broke apart I was stone cold and blushing MADLY, "Ice you ok?" I only nodded then she hugged "Now this is the happiest day of my life," I thought hugging her back. (Man, My Ice is a lucky dude wish I was that good with girls)

After school was out I and Ammy were walking out holding hands to meet with Pole and Sparks out side. "Hey, guy-y-ys," Pole stuttered when he saw us holding hands, "So I was right cough up the 20$ you owe me Pole." Sparks said holding her hand in front of Pole, Pole cursed under his breath then gave Sparks the 20$ he owed Sparks. "Wow, wow, wow you guys had a bet weather we liked each other or not?" Ammy asked a little confused, "Welll" "Ummm uh" they both were stuttering over there words. "Uh hu that's what we thought," I said with an angry look, "Oh what ever let's get to the mall!" Ammy said pulling me to the car.

20 mins later...

"Ok what do you guys want to do?" Pole asked, "A movie?" Sparks asked we agreed. "Whatcu want to see?" I asked "Hmmm... Despicable Me 2?" Pole asked, we agreed.

2 hours later...

"Haha that was funny!" Pole said walking out with a sleeping Sparks on his back,"Yeah, hey, how did Sparks fall asleep?" I asked. "Hell if I knows, she always does that unless its a horror movie then i won't be able to feel my arm she grabs it so hard!" "Haha that's what he said!" Ammy said making us all laugh. We then went to the food court, Pole set Sparks down then kissed her to wake up. "Hello sleeping beauty," Poles said watching Sparks wake up, "-yawns- how was the movie?" Sparks asked. "Pretty good" I replied, we got our food I bought them theirs, after we split up...

Ammy pulled me into a clothing store, she grabbed some clothes to try on. I sat in a chair, she walked out with a blue top, light blue skirt, and a blue head band. It looked good on her "so what do you think?" She asked with a cute smile, "It looks good on you," I said which made her blush madly, "You really think so?" "Yes of course I do!", when she was done shopping I was holding a bought eight bags of clothes and two bags of jewelry. (Sheesh can Ammy shop or what?)

after we went to a jewelry store we hadn't been to yet and a neckless caught my eye, it had a gold chain, with a heart shaped onyx in the middle of it. "Perfect!" I thought, "I would like that neckless please sir" "of course, now that will be 120$ please" I handed him the money then he handed me the neckless. I walked back out side to Ammy with the neckless behind my back "And where did you go Frosty?" Ammy said with an eyebrow raised. "No where -pulls out neckless-" "Awww Ice it's beautiful!" Ammy said blushing heavily. "Only for my dearest love and it matches your personality and your eyes." I said while putting it on her, then she tackled me to the ground kissing me. 3 mins later we broke apart, "Wow" is all I could say she giggled and blushed. (Man why dose she blush so much!)

When we left the mall, we said bye to Pole and Sparks. I then took Ammy home, "Hey Ammy?" "Yes Ice?" "I just wanted to say, I-I-I..." I then took a deep breath (JUST TELL HER MAN!) "Ammy, I love you." I said waiting for how she would react, "Ice, I love you to!" She said giving hugging me and giving me a long kiss that lasted about 7 or 8 mins. "Ok, I've got to go bye bye honey" she said walking through her front door.

When I went inside I ate some cold pizza, went up stairs brushed my teeth, striped down to my boxers and jumped into my bed thinking "I'm one lucky wolf." I smiled thinking of my day and drifted off to sleep...

(So it seems Ice got his dream girl and Ammy got her dream guy. huh I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter well we'll have to wait and see, leave a comment please)


	3. A brawl at the mall

Ice's p.o.v

I woke up then remembered what happened yesterday, I smiled then my phone buzzed I picked it up, it was a text from Sparks. 'Hey, Ice we're going to see World War Z wanna come?' I texted back 'Yeah ok, I'll be there in an hour tops see you there' 'K I'll tell Ammy and Pole' with that I put my phone down and clot out of bed.

45 mins later...

I arrived at the mall parked and walked in, Pole, Ammy, and Sparks walked up to me Ammy kissed me and Pole handed me my ticket. We walked into the movie theater, got our drinks, popcorn, and candy. "Ok you guys ready to watch da Zombie movie in 3-D!?" Pole asked making (or trying to make) a zombie face, which made us laugh a bit, when we went into the movie theater we saw Mark and his two friends Fred and Dave being loud and rude to a couple of girls. "Oh come on baby you can't resist a good looking guy like me now, can you?" Mark said with a stupid looking grin on his face, then he saw us walking in he glared at me and Ammy while Fred and Dave glared at Pole. We ignored them and walked in.

1 hour and 45 mins later...

"Wow that was scary!" Sparks said with her claws still dug in to Pole's right arm, "Yeah, scary now Sparks dear can you please take your claws out of my arm be for it starts to bleed?" Pole said with a look of slight pain in his face. "Oh, sorry Pole you know me and scary movies," Sparks said giggling a little, I could only chuckle and Ammy giggled, we were holding hands and Sparks hopped on Pole's back as always. We walked down to the food court and saw Mark, Fred, and Dave glaring at us then starting to walk toward us.

"Oh, I get it Ammy you won't go out with a tough guy but, you will go out with some shrimp like him?" Mark said pointing to me. "One Mark he's not a shrimp, two your a dick, and three he kicked your ass along with your little friends here!" Ammy said with anger in her tone. "Wow I never thought Ammy could get THIS angry!?" I thought to my self, "Yeah, Yeah I'm going to F you and Pole up along with my friends here, BOYs!" Mark said walking toward Pole and I. Pole put Sparks on a bench near by then, Ammy walked behind us, "Your not going to hurt her while I'm here Mark!" I said dodging Marks weak punch.

Ammy's p.o.v

"Wow Ice must really care about me, and Pole must really care about Sparks to be fighting these jerks." I thought to my self watching the fight, Ice's lip was bleeding but, Mark was running low on steam he had only landed one punch on Ice. Pole was taking Fred and Dave on he had a couple of bruises but, not as many as Dave had and Fred's nose was bleeding along with his lip. I looked back over to Ice and Mark's fight, I saw the last second of the fight Ice landed a punch to Mark's chest then his jugular knocking him out cold. After Ice ran over to Pole's fight and jumped on Fred's back and pulled him on the floor. After 10 more minutes of fighting Fred and Dave ran over grabbed Mark and split. I then ran up and tackled Ice giving him a 5 minute kiss, I tasted his blood it tasted like a piece of iron but, I didn't care I loved him and he loved me that's all that matures.

I pulled away from him and we said in unison "Wow..." I giggled and that made him blush madly, "Well what was that for?" He asked with a grin on his face. "For defending me that, and I love you." I said with a smile "Well I've had enough fun for today how about you two love birds?" Pole asked with a smile, and with that we said our goodbyes and left.

Ice's p.o.v

I took Ammy home which she fell asleep so I put her on my back and walked up to her front door and knocked, no answer. "Umm Hello?" I said still no answer, I toke Ammy's house keys out of her pocket (DON'T think of it that way!) and unlocked the door seeing no one was home I woke her up.

Ammy's p.o.v

I woke up to see Ice sitting beside me in my house on my couch, "Aww Ice how did you get in?" I asked setting up, "I swiped your keys out of your pocket because your parents aren't home." He said giving my keys back, " Oh, I don't have any parents they died last year, in a fire..." I said lowering my head. "He pulled me into a hug "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't know my parents died last year in a car reck, so your not the only one, and you aren't alone and neither am I we have each other now." he said holding me in his arms I cried into his chest for a little while then I lifted my head. "Your so sweet, and your the best and only boyfriend I've ever had," I finished and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You light up my life Ammy, and you are my world I'd give my life for you and you are my only love and I will love you, even after I die." He said then I tackled him hugging him and pulled him into a passionate kiss we staid like that for at least 15 minutes, when we broke all we said was "Wow" "Haha I think that's a new record!" I said giggling and blushing (wtf How Is Ice so smooth! well he is the wolf version of me so yeah...) "You wanna watch a movie?" He asked, "Ok" we watched a movies until 3:30 in the morning. "Well I'm tired I don't know about you -yawns- but, I'm going to go home and sleep." Ice said getting up and stretching, "No, wait want to stay the night?" I asked giving him the puppy eye treatment, "Oh ok" "Yes!" Soon we walked stairs and lied in bed (Wow two teens in bed and NO not like that!) as I started to drift off to sleep I snuggled up to him and fell to sleep...

(ok guys that raps up chapter 3 and thank you Ikran for using my bully of in life of Pole ok ima take a rest for a day or to from typing on my iPad so yeah laters and leave a comment or two)


	4. Christmas shopping

(Well heres chapter 4 enjoy!)

The Next Day

Ice's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning with something warm against my chest, I opened my eyes to see it was Ammy. Then, I remembered I had stayed the night at her house, she looks so cute when she sleeps she was snuggling a stuffed bear. I slowly toke my arm out from under her head and got out of bed, then walked down stairs to make some breakfast for us. (btw they slept in their clothes) I walked into the kitchen, 5 mins later, I heard some one coming down stairs.

"Well good morning love," I said lovingly "morning Frosty," she replied in the same lovingly tone. "How'd you sleep?" I asked which she smiled and said, "Best sleep I've had in months, -sniffs- what's that smell?" She asked with a wide smile, "Probably the waffles I'm making," I said putting sirup on my waffle. "Here's your waffle and sirup my sweet," I said smiling and placing it in front of her. "Also, how did you know waffles were my favorite?" She asked taking a bite of her waffle, "I didn't, I guessed," I said smiling.

Once we were done eating Ammy went to take a shower and I walked over to my house to get a fresh pair of clothes. After I walked back over to Ammy's she was waiting on the front porch of her house, "So Ammy, ready to go to the mall and meet up with Pole and Sparks?" I asked. "Yeah, oh wait I forgot something!" She said running back inside, she came back out with something behind her back. "Now what do have there?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, "Something," she said putting her paw out and holding a silver ring with a yellow sapphire on it, "Aww man, thank you my sweet Ammy!" I said hugging her and giving her a kiss which lasted about 4 minutes. "Ok now let's get to the mall." I said grabbing her hand and walking to my Viper.

10 mins later...

When we got to the mall it was packed I guess because its only one more week till winter vacation and three weeks till Christmas. We finally found a parking spot then walked into the mall, we walked into the mall seeing Pole and Sparks buying ice cream. "Hi guys," Ammy said when we got to them, "Hey, you guys have as hard a time we did finding a parking spot?" Pole asked while taking a lick from his ice cream. "Yeah but, it's one week till winter break, and three weeks till Christmas," I said handing Ammy an ice cream "Well, that would explain all the rushing and running today,"Sparks said while taking a bite out of her cone. "Yeah but, it's hilarious when they crash into each other," Pole said laughing a little, and throwing the raper from his cone away. "Oh Shoot, I've gotta find a Christmas present for Ammy ill do it today but, first," I thought in my head. "Hey guys since its Christmas we ata split up, me and Pole will go dis way, while you girls go that way ok?" I suggested and they agreed.

"So, what are you getting Ammy for Christmas?" Pole asked me as we walked down the mall, "Well, I'm thinking of something -sees the perfect thing in the window of a jewelry store- Haha that's what I'll get her!" I said pointing to two neck lessens each with half a heart and when you put the together they made one heart and you can get it engraved. "Nice eye Ice, hmm I think I'll get Sparks that rainbow neckless and rings," Pole said walking into the store with me.

Ammy's p.o.v

"Hey Ammy what are you getting Ice for Christmas?" Sparks asked while purchasing a ring with a dragon's tooth in it (What Ikran actually wants for Christmas) "Hmmm I wonder what I should get Ice for Christmas, Gah this shouldn't be so difficult I'm his girlfriend for god sakes!" I thought to myself while sitting on a bench. "So, have you figured out what to get Ice for Christmas yet?" Sparks asked walking over and sitting beside me on the bench, "No, I don't know what he would like, Wait I've got it!" I said getting off the bench. "Well, what are you getting him?" Sparks asked, "well, we play Halo: Reach and he doesn't have the flaming helmet like I do so ill get him that, ill get him one from GameStop." I explained as we walked toward the store.

30 Mins later...

Ice's p.o.v

We all meet back at the ice cream stand, Pole and I see the girls coming back with their shopping bags. "So, what'd you get me?" Sparks asked Pole, "You'll have to wait, and don't think about trying to bribe me." Pole said buying a soda from the stand, after an hour or two of walking around we disided to leave we said goodbye to Sparks and Pole then left to my car. "Ah, Christmas is almost here,"Ammy said to me while getting into the car, "Yeah, I can't wait to see what you got me!" I said starting the car,

10 mins later...

We got home and Ammy asked if she could spend the night with me which I said yes, I unlocked my door and we walked inside, then I flipped on the lights. "Wow, your house is Huge!"Ammy said while looking around "Haha thanks, so want to watch 'The Big Bang Theory' with me?" I asked turning on the tv, "Of corse I love that show" she said plopping down on the couch and laying her head on my shoulder.

2 hours later...

Ammy was asleep in my lap and it was 12:45pm so I picked her up and walked up stairs, I tucked her in then walked back down stairs grabbed her a stuffed bear that I bout her for a Christmas present and put it beside her she hugged it I got in bed beside her and she snuggled up against me we kissed and fell asleep...

(Well guys that was the end of chapter 4, leave some comments and I'm going to work on chapter 5 later this week and I'm thinking of adding a couple of new OCs so yeah later)


	5. An old friend, and his new crush

(Ok guys I hopes you at least red or tried to read 'Ice the lone wolf' anyways, here's chapter 5 of New wolf and thanks for the oc Ikran!)

Ammy's p.o.v

I woke up snuggling a stuffed bear that I'm guessing Ice got me for an early Christmas present, I looked around I was in his room still. "Hey Honey! Breakfast is almost ready!" Ice yelled from down straits, "Ok, I'm coming!" I said while getting out of bed. When I walked down stairs I saw him flipping pancakes, "Mornin' hun," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "hey, ready for another fun Monday?" He asked me sarcastically, "No I wish we could go somewhere or just stay here," I said poring a couple glasses of milk for us.

20 mins later...

"Ok, I'm ready to go Frosty," I said as I walked outside, "Ok less-a-go!" he said opening the passenger door for me. "Aww, your so sweet" I said giving him a kiss on the check.

Pika's p.o.v (my new oc thanks for da oc Ikran!)

I was walking to the new school I'm going to Jasper High, sounds nice I guess I'll have to find out since I just reached the parking lot good thing it's only two blocks away from my new house. There weren't many cars there, well it is 7:45 and class doesn't start until 8:30, well I'm already shy, nervous, and I don't talk much so how could this day be any worse. I walked in to the school a lot of people were staring at me, I guess they haven't seen a yellow wolf before. (Not tan like Kate but, actual yellow) I walked into the office and saw a secretary, "How may help you dear?" she asked, "Ummm, I'm here for my books and schedule," I said shyly, "ok your name dear?" She asked, "Pika Ashburn" (lol get da joke) I said then she typed something and then walked to the back room. A couple minutes later she came out with a laptop, tablet, locker card, and my schedule, "there you are dear," "thank you," I said as I walked out of the office.

Ice's p.o.v

When we got to school we saw Pole, Sparks, and Cicles!? He's my best friend from Toronto. He was talking to Pole and Sparks, that is until he saw me, "Ice!?" "Hey buddy, long time no see pal!" I said walking up to him, we hugged real quick then did our secret paw shake. "How and when did you get here!? Also how did you know I moved here?" I asked, he chuckled and said, "One I didn't know you moved here, two my dad moved here because of his work, and three I moved here last week and its my first day here," he finished with a smile. "Well that's cool to here welcome to Jasper High, oh and these are my friends Pole, Sparks, and Ammy," I finished by walking over and kissing Ammy. "Ho ho! Finally found someone huh?" "I chuckled and said "Yes, and she's the light of my life!" I said which made her blush, "now my question is, have YOU found a girl yet?" I asked which made him hang his head and say "no, no one seems to like me" he said sadly, then I walked up and pated him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry bro, I'm sure there's a girl out there somewhere who would love you!" I said which made him look up and smile, "Really?" "Really, really my friend" I said smiling.

Then we walked in to through the doors and in to the main hallway. After a while I looked a the clock on the wall it was 8:00 "Cool still a half an hour till class... Even though we have no classes till 4th period," I said walking down the hall with my friends, then Cicles was ran in to by someone...

Pika's p.o.v

I was looking around, or rather running around seeing where my classes were I had 1st through 3rd free, then 4th I had math. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran in to someone, I bumped heads with them so now my vision is blurred... When I looked up I saw the most handsome wolf I've ever seen, he had light gray almost white fur, Aqua blue eyes, and a scare from what looked like to be from his shoulder to his left eye. He was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt, dark brown cargo pants, a silver watch, a green jacket, and a pair of green Vans. I could stare at him all day and our eyes were locked... I think he likes me back I was blushing as red as a chilly pepper by now but, I didn't care I liked him.

Cicles p.o.v

Someone had just collided with me I looked up to see the most beautiful she-wolf in my life, she had yellow fur, light red ruby eyes, black tipped ears, and a black lightning bolt down her back. She was wearing a red and white jacket,red skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, dark blue converse, and a red and white baseball cap. I was looking at her straight in her eyes getting lost in them then I realized that both her and I were blushing madly. "Uh, here let me help you up," I said picking up her backpack and helping her up, "th-thank you," she said shyly, "you-your welcome," I said nervously, then I snapped out of my trace. "So, what's your name?" I asked, she blushed deeply and said "Pika, wh-what's yours?" she asked still very shy, "m-my names Ci-Cicles," I said extremely nervous, then some one coughed behind us. I turned seeing Ice, Ammy, Sparks, and Pole smiling evilly at us both making us blush even more, "Oh umm, guys this is Pika, Pika these are my friends Ice, Ammy, Sparks, and Pole." I finished, she had a small smile and said, "n-nice to meet y-you all," she said still very shy. After a while of talking I asked to see her schedule, she had all the same classes as us. When it was 6th period we were in History.

Pika's p.o.v

"Hey guys, want to meet up in the Parking lot after school and go to the mall?" Ice asked us, everyone agreed but, I was a bit nervous, and Cicles must have noticed. "Hey, it's ok Pika no need to be nervous we're your friends now, ok?" he said both kindly and sweetly he doesn't just have good looks he has a good heart to, "o-ok I'll go," I said quietly. Then we went to 7th period, art class I love art! I'm a good drawer if I say so my self, we walked into the class room and sat at the same table, then the teacher said we could have a free day, meaning we can draw what ever we wanted so I started drawing.

Cicles p.o.v

Ok, a free draw day now what to draw? I was looking around and then my eyes landed on... Pika, I smiled and thought "That's perfect! I'll draw a picture of her for her," I thought beginning to draw,

25 mins later...

It was five minutes till the bell and I had the drawing almost done, someone poked me on the shoulder, I turned around to see Sparks looking at the drawing with a smile "I'm sure she'll love it!" She said smiling then the bell rang. Now we were walking out to the parking lot, I was walking to my red and black 2014 Ford Mustang, "Hey, Cicles can I ride with you?" someone behind me asked, I turned and saw it was Pika who asked me for a ride. "Yeah, co-come on Pika," I said smiling I opened the passenger door for her and said, "After you ma'am," I said bowing which made her giggle and blush, and it was the cutest giggle I'd ever heard, "Why thank you kind sir," she said pretending to curtsy. I chuckled and closed the door behind her and while walking around to the other side thinking, "I think I found someone who actually likes me." And with that we drove to the mall...

(ok guys theres chapter 5, it seems Ice has his best friend back, and he has a crush on the new girl Pika, it also seems she has a crush on Cicles. Well lets see what happens at the mall in chapter 6, also I need a new OC so PM me if you have an idea, I'll need the name, fur and eye color, what they're wearing, how they act, and the most important part their back story so yeah, Later Readers!


	6. Some Things Hit As Hard As A Bus

(Ok guys sorry for not updating in a while, I think you might find this chapter sad and well what ever other things you can think of anyway here's chapter 6!)

Ice's p.o.v

We just got to the mall and were walking to the food court, "Ha hey guys what do you want for lunch?" Sparks asked while jumping onto Pole's back, "Umm, I don't what about you Frosty?" Ammy asked me "Well, I guess what ever you want I want," I said smiling, she looked at me weird. We got to the food court, got our food and sat down when we're done eating we talked for awhile until Mark, Fred, and Dave came over.

Ammy's p.o.v

I just don't get it, he says what ever I wanna do he never makes me do anything and it seems like I'm in control of the relationship, it makes me feel like I'm not letting him do what he wants it makes me feel bossy. We were talking and then Mark and his two little friends came over to start some trouble and it started with Mark saying I should be with him Ice defending me then Fred hit on Sparks which pissed off Pole, then to top that Dave started say some rude things to Pike which made Cicle go up in flames. A fight broke out and as usual Ice and the boys won and Mark ran off, I'm sick of all the violence I think, I think I'm gonna break up with Ice.

Time Skip 2 Hours...

Ice's p.o.v

We were going to leave the mall soon and I saw a yellow rose, Perfect for Ammy I walked over and bought it then walked over to her, she was at the front door of the mall she asked me to meet her there. "Hello Ammy," I said smiling still with the rose behind my back, "Umm, uh, Ice I'm, I'm breaking up with you," she said this and I felt my heart get smashed, crushed, and crunched when she said that, "I'm sorry, but, it's not you it's me ok?" I nodded then she walked away toward the parking lot but, she didn't look and a bus was speeding down the road I ran as fast as I could and yelled "Ammy Noo!" Pushed her then everything went black...

Ammy's p.o.v

I had just broken up with Ice and was walking to the parking lot when Ice yelled, "Ammy Noo!" and shoved me, "What the hell Ice! Ice?" I looked over to see a group of people around something I ran over and shoved them out of the way to see Ice laying in blood red snow, he was all cut up from the glass, his left arm was bent in a weird position, and in his hand was a yellow rose. Soon an ambulance came and picked him up, Pole, Sparks, Pika, Cicles, and I sped to the hospital, when we got there we ran in and I asked what room he was in, he was on the third floor in room 216, we were about to go in when a doctor stopped us and said he was in a coma and might not wake up before Christmas. I then felt a pain go through my heart thinking of the last thing Ice would remember is me breaking up with him I feel like such a bitch, why did I break up with him it wasn't even a good reason. We went into the room and saw him, his arm was in a sling, half of his torso and head were bandaged and socked with blood, then the rose he got me was on the table next to him and was wilting, I started crying because if I didn't break up with him this wouldn't have happened.

I stayed at the hospital that night just thinking of what I had done, I hated my self so much! As soon as he wakes up I'm going to apologize and pray to god that he'll take me back, the next day I woke up in the hospital then looked over at Ice who was still in the same position as last night, I got up and went to the lobby then told the lady at the desk that if the wolf on the 3rd floor in room 216 woke up to call me, she said she would I gave her my number then left for school. When I got to school my eyes were bloodshot from crying on the way here and my hair was all messed up, I was walking up to the door when Mark stopped me and I was not in the mood for this ass hole's bull, "Aww, Ammy where's your little boyfriend?" he asked in a puppy voice, "I don't want to talk about it" I said while walking by him only to have him get in my way again, "Oh come on Ammy, did he break up with you is that why your crying?" he asked again, "I said I DON'T want to talk about it," I walked by him and he blocked me once again, "I'm not letting you by unless you tell me what's wrong," now I was pissed off. "You Wanna Know Why I'm Crying? Well I'll Tell You! Ice Is In A Coma From Saving ME From Being Hit By A Bus, That's Why I'm Crying! Happy? Now Get The Hell Outa My Way!" I screamed in his face he was walking back as I did this, when I was done I walked inside thinking, "Why did I do what I did?!"

Time Skip Christmas Eve...

Ammy's p.o.v

It's Christmas Eve and Ice still isn't awake yet I've prayed every night for him to wake up, I've been going to visit him every day I was staying the night tonight. It was now 11:45pm and I was getting tired I then kissed Ice and fell asleep in the chair next to him, all I thought was "Please let him wake up..."

Ice's p.o.v

I woke up feeling pain all over I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital room and I also saw Ammy asleep in the chair beside me, I'm glad she's ok even though she broke no crushed my heart, I thought she'd be happy to see me awake. "Ammy, Ammy wake up, come on please wake up I wanna see your beautiful eyes again," then her eyes shot open, "Ice!" she jumped up and gave me a five minute long kiss, "I am so, so, so sorry please take me back, Please Ice!" she begged me, I had a clever idea, "No I won't take you back you broke my heart!" I said this then she started crying, I laughed and said "Oh come on really, of course I'll take you back I love you Ammy," "I love you too and I will never break up with you again!" then she hugged me and gave me another big kiss. When we were kissing the door opened and a doctor stepped in "Oh he's awake? Sorry that I interrupted you two but, since he's awake he can go home and it's a good thing to Christmas is tomorrow," he said with a smile. "Wait Tomorrow!? How damn long was I out!? And how hard did that bus hit me!?" "Well, Ice you've been out for three weeks" "Whaaaaaaaat!?" I was shocked beyond compare, "Well at least you didn't miss christmas and most important your ok and I'm happy you are," she then gave me another long kiss. Soon I was checked but, before I left Ammy helped me walk again I mean come on I was stuck in a bed for three damn weeks! When I could walk again we walked to Ammy's car and left when we got home we went straight up stairs to my room, "You know I've missed sleeping with you?" "Oh really?" I asked slyly "Well, duh of course I missed you now let's get to bed Frosty!" "Ok Ammy bear," I said striping down to my boxers and Ammy surprised me when she stripped down to her underwear, then we both got in bed snuggled close together made out for about twenty minutes, and when we broke Ammy giggled and said in a tired voice "we broke our record!" "Haha broke it we crushed it now lets get to bed. Then we went to sleep and I was thinking "I love my life and I love Ammy even more then life itself..."

(ok well there's chapter 6 sad huh and I guess Ice and Ammy can read to because they're both crying Aww come here you two -I hug them both then scroll to the bottom to show that it end good- see its ok They're back together well until next time bye bye readers!)


End file.
